


random meetings can be the best kind of meetings.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “I’m Zorii,” she said, introducing herself. If they were going to start talking about past relationships, she might as well know his name.“Poe,” he said, giving her a stronger smile than before.  “It's nice to meet you."or:  Poe's at a club with his girlfriend when she unexpectedly breaks up with him.  Zorii is sitting at the bar next to Poe when it happens, and she buys him a drink to help console him.  A connection forms between them that neither was expecting.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	random meetings can be the best kind of meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> (this was co-written with Grey_Summers and she will be added as a co-author as soon as possible.)
> 
> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day, and this is the second of them. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 2 - “I don’t even know you, why should I say yes?”  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr

Poe wanted to scream.

He'd brought Kaydel to the club because he thought they needed a night out, but nothing seemed to be going right. First, she got mad because he didn't order her the right drink, then she got upset when he said he wanted to at least finish his before they headed out onto the dance floor, and now it seemed like every attempt he was making at telling her that he didn't understand what she wanted was just making her angrier. “Kaydel, I seriously do not understand what you want from me.”

“I know you don't,” Kaydel snapped. “You never do. You just always keep making everything worse by trying to make up for things that you think are the problem instead of actually trying to address the problem.”

“Then tell me what the problem is!” Poe exclaimed.

“The problem is you,” Kaydel said seriously. “It's you and how you don't fit with me, and I'm sorry but I can't sit around here and pretend that this is going to work any longer.”

Poe stared at her in shock. “What?”

“I'm done,” Kaydel said, shaking her head. “And I'm done now. Don't ever call me again.”

Poe watched as she turned around and stalked off, blinking his eyes as what Kaydel said sank into his brain. They were...done. Over. Finished.

Well, he hadn't been anticipating that tonight.

After a few moments of silence passed, Zorii glanced over at the man sitting next to her. She knew the moment that the now ex-couple sat at the bar that things weren’t right with the woman. Her body language was fake, and she even caught her staring at a few guys when the one she was with wasn’t looking. By the looks of the guy, he seemed to be decent and nice. Regardless of if the woman’s words were true, no one should be dumped so publicly that way. If she was honest with herself, she felt horrible for the guy. It was only a few days ago that she found herself in a similar situation, being dumped in an awful way. She shook her head, not wanting to think of it further, and got the bartender’s attention. “Another round for me and the gentleman, please. And put it on my bill.” The bartender acknowledged her and began to fix their drinks. 

Poe looked over at the woman next to him and was immediately struck by how beautiful she was. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind quickly. He was never going to be able to fix things with Kaydel if he was already thinking about someone else.

Though he knew that fixing things with Kaydel was very, very unlikely. He was trying not to think about that, however.

“You didn't have to do that,” Poe said, giving her a weak smile. “But thank you.”

“After what you just went through? Sure I did,” Zorii said, smiling softly and meeting his eyes. She could see the hint of hurt in his dark eyes. She thought he was handsome, but that was all she allowed herself to think. 

The bartender quickly returned with their drinks, and she took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. “Relationships are pointless.”

“I don't know about that,” Poe murmured as he reached for his whiskey. “But I am not too thrilled with the idea of one at the moment. Why do you feel that way?” 

Zorii sighed. She didn’t want to talk about it, which was one of the reasons why she came to this place to begin with. She wanted to forget and find someone to forget with. “My boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago,” she admitted. “He made a big ordeal about it much like your ex just did. I wasn’t good enough for him, and he wanted the next best thing.” She took a long drink from her glass. “Relationships aren’t my strong suit.”

“They apparently aren't my strong suit either,” Poe said, taking a long sip of his drink. “I'm sorry. Your ex sounds like a lousy bastard.” 

“Your ex doesn’t sound so great either. I wouldn’t have done that days before Valentine’s Day even if the guy deserved it. I’m sorry that happened to you tonight.” She shook her head and looked into his eyes. “I’m Zorii,” she said, introducing herself. If they were going to start talking about past relationships, she might as well know his name. 

“Poe,” he said, giving her a stronger smile than before. “It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry you know what I'm going through right now, but it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to that does.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” she said, smiling at him. “And don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything.” She picked up her glass and took another drink. “But I know how you feel. It isn’t easy.”

Poe polished off his drink. “Sitting here getting drunk is probably not the best of ideas. I just don't know what else to do.” He looked over at her and made a decision. “You want to get out of here?”

Zorii raised an eyebrow. “Look, this conversation has been nice and all, but I’m not looking to be a rebound,” she said. “I know your hurting, but that’s not the direction to go either.” She didn’t understand why she was still being nice to him after his suggested offer. She knew she’d end up regretting buying him a drink

“I'm not suggesting that,” Poe clarified. “I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to go to a coffee shop and talk instead of sitting here and getting drunk. That's it, I swear.”

Zorii’s face softened. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. That’s just something I’m used to.” She finished off her drink, then she turned to him. “I don’t even know you, why should I say yes?” she asked, though she could tell there was something different about him than any guy she’d been around before. 

“Because there's something poetic to me about two strangers bonding over broken hearts,” Poe said after a moment. “I do better talking over coffee than alcohol anyway, and if I keep drinking like this, then I probably am going to do something foolish like asking you to go home with me. I don't want to offend you like that.”

Zorii didn’t know what to make of the offer, but something was telling her to say yes. “I would like that, Poe.”

“Then let's go,” Poe said, reaching for his wallet and tossing some money onto the bar. 

He waited for Zorii to pay her bill before leading her out of the club. A quick taxi ride later and they were at his favorite coffee shop. Since she'd bought the drinks at the club, he insisted on paying for the coffee, and once they were seated at a table, things between them seemed to not be as awkward as they had been before. 

They steered the conversation away from their exes after a little while, learning more and more about each other. Poe really liked what he learned, and he found himself thinking about how Zorii already seemed to fit with him more than Kaydel ever had. They were both nowhere near ready to have another relationship, but he thought that maybe they'd be able to start out as just friends and then grow into more. 

Three hours later, Poe glanced at the clock and realized that he needed to get home. “I need to go. But I've really enjoyed this. I'd like to do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, I should too,” Zorii said as she saw what time it was. “Thank you again for the coffee. I did have a nice time tonight, and I wouldn’t mind doing this again either.”

“Then we should exchange numbers so we can arrange to meet up again,” Poe said, reaching for his phone and holding it out to her. “Put your number in here and I'll put mine in yours.”

“That would be great,” Zorii said as she retrieved her phone from her purse. She took his phone and gave him hers, then she entered her number in his contacts. “I’m usually free on the weekends,” she said, though she knew she was always free. While she learned more about Poe, she wasn’t making set plans yet. 

“So am I unless my boss really needs some help and no one else will volunteer to work,” Poe said, taking his phone back and handing Zorii hers. “So we'll have to arrange something for a weekend then. Do you want me to call for a taxi for you? I live close to here so I'm just going to walk home.”

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary,” Zorii said, putting her phone in her coat pocket. “I actually live close by as well. Just around the corner.”

Poe smiled at her and they started walking towards the door. “Then maybe we should just meet up here again next time. I know I'm in here a lot on the weekends.”

“Maybe.” Zorii smiled, and together they made their way out the door. The cold air felt refreshing. She gazed up at the sign of the coffee shop. “You know, I’ve never been to this place before. I may have to come here more.”

“Then perhaps we'll see each other then too,” Poe said. “Which way do you have to go? I'm heading right.”

“I’m heading left,” Zorii said.

“Then I guess it's time to part ways,” Poe said, smiling at her again. “Thank you for tonight, Zorii. I really needed this after the way it started.”

“Anytime,” Zorii said, returning the smile. “I’m sorry it had to be that way for you. If you ever need to talk, then you know what to do.” 

“Same to you.”

They said goodnight and walked in separate directions, each with the other still on their mind. 

Zorii thought that Poe might turn out to be a good friend, but she wasn't going to seek him out immediately. She needed some time on her own and she suspected he did as well. Still, when that moment did come, she knew she would be looking forward to it. 

Poe thought that Zorii was going to turn out to be a great friend and maybe more. He'd take a day or two to try and deal with what happened when his friends found out about him and Kaydel, and then he'd seek her out. The last thing he needed was to sit around and feel sorry for himself for a while.


End file.
